Wizards and Halfbloods
by halfbloodinthetardis
Summary: Three weeks after the Giant war, Will and Nico are sent to Hogwarts school to protect a boy, Harry potter. They meet and befriend some witches and wizards, and find new enemies. Solangelo getting together, and as a couple later in the story. Other cannon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

"You have to be kidding me!" Will yelled loud enough for the romans to hear him, "Nico can't go on another quest so soon! Why him?"

"William, it is only a simple protection quest" Chiron tried to reason with the ranting Apollo boy

"But why Nico of all people?"

"Because." Chiron responded calmly, "he is distantly descended from Hecate, and all of the children of Hecate are working double time to reverse the curses cast on campers by Romans. William, he is the only person who can go."

"I'm coming with him" Will stated "no room for debate. Either I go too or he doesn't go at all."

"William I don't th-" Chiron was interrupted as a red glow filled the room, and a figure appeared.

"Hello, demigods." Hecate said calmly "William I think that you have an excellent idea. You will go on this quest along with Nico. I have come to bestow temporary powers to the both of you. After I do this, you will be transported to an airport, where you will fly to London. Seeing as the school does not start for another week, you will be living with a family, the Weaslys. They will transport you to the school, and the boy you are to protect will be there when you board the train. Your supplies will be at Hogwarts when you arrive. Good luck, boys." With that, they were whisked away in a cloud of mist, and found themselves on a plane, one hour from London.

"I think that if they were able to put us on a plane that had already taken off, they could have transported us to the airport." Nico grumbled.

 ***SpongeBob narrator voice* One hour later**

After one painful hour in the plane, Will and Nico walked off the plane, ready to be on safe, not flying through the air ground. As they went down the escalator to get their bags, they saw a family of redheads, one of which was holding a sign that read: Nico and Will! Welcome to London! The went down to greet the odd group of wizards.

"Hello!" The eldest redhead exclaimed "I am Arthur Weasly. I assume you are the exchange students from America?"

"Yes, we are. Nice to meet you, Mr. Weasly. My name is Will Solace, and this is Nico D'Angelo"

"Of course. Please follow me" they got their bags from the conveyor belt, and headed to the Weaslys' car. They made light conversation as they headed to the Weaslys' house, commonly known as the burrow. Will found out that Ron, 's son, was the friend of Harry Potter, the boy they were supposed to guard at their time in Hogwarts. Nico, of course, was asleep the entire time.

 **There we go! One chapter down. More fluff to come, and fun with the wizarding world. Goodbye my fellow witches and wizards!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to the peeps! How are you today? Good? Not good? Here, take an internet hug *hugs you*. There! Feel better? Anyway, on with the story!**

"So, Will what school did you go to in America?" Ron asked

"Chiron's school of Wizardry and combat." Will answered "Some say that the Chiron, Greek trainer of heroes founded it."

"Cool! Anyway, the train should be here any minute now, so prepare to be amazed by the awesomeness of Hogwarts!" Why is this guy so perky? Nico wondered. It was too early to do anything, and it didn't help that Will was just as perky. A huge train pulled up to the station, and they boarded the train. "Come on, it's time to board the train" Ron announced. "Follow me." They boarded the train, and found an empty compartment, and sat down. Nico promptly collapsed into his seat and fell asleep.

"Sorry," Will apologized "Time change has taken its toll on him." They sat down, and Ron went to find his friends. Nico turned in his sleep and Will found himself as a pillow, And he too, fell asleep.

 **Hermione POV**

As she boarded the train, she found herself face to face with Ron. "Hello Hermione! Fancy seeing you here."

"Hi Ron. I assume you've grabbed a place to sit?"

"Yes, I have, and the two exchange students from America are with me." They made their way to the compartment, Finding harry along the way. "Harry!" Ron exclaimed "Hello!"

"Hi Ron, hello Hermione."

"c'mon, I've grabbed us a place to sit and the exchange students are there to." They entered the compartment to find a dark-headed boy slumped against a much taller blond boy who was also asleep. Ron, Hermione, and Harry quietly snuck into the compartment and closed the door. The smaller boy shifted in his sleep to lean against the shoulder of the other boy, and eventually fell into his lap.

"So who are they?" asked Hermione "and why have they transferred here?"

"From what my dad told me, there was an accident involving some runaway dragons, and the school burnt to the ground."

"Wow" Hermione muttered "that sounds horrible" They heard the train whistle that signified the train was near Hogwarts. Ron poked Nico with his wand to wake him up. As soon as he stirred, they ran to the bathrooms to avoid being mauled by an angry Nico.

 **There we go! Was this a satisfactory chapter? Tell me please! If you have a suggestion for where the plot should go. Goodbye mis amigos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya and Hello! I don't have much to say, so ON WITH THE STORY!**

Will woke up to a tired Nico standing in the door way wearing Gryffindor robes. "Get up, Solace. We're almost there. Get in your robes." Nico threw Will's robes at his face. He went to the bathroom and changed, and stepped inside Hogwarts School. It was the most amazing thing Will had ever seen. They walked up a staircase into the Great Hall, which indeed, was great.

"Wow." Will muttered "the Athena kids would have a field day with the architecture in this place."

"Hello, I assume you are the exchange students I was told about?" They turned around to see a woman standing behind them in green robes. "I am Professor McGonagall, I teach transfiguration."

"Hello Professor. I am Will Solace, and this is Nico D'Angelo"

"Hello. Please follow me." They followed her through a group of children around the age of 11. She took them to the front of the room, directly in front of a stool with a battered hat sitting on it. "Attention students." She began. "Let me introduce you to the American exchange students, William and Nico. They are here from a magic school in New York, and I expect you to treat them as you would any other student. They will not be sorted, but will be put in Gryffindor, seeing as they have both proved themselves exceptionally brave." She turned to Will and Nico. "Please go to the Gryffindor table." She ordered. They sat themselves down, and the sorting began. "Yuz, Lillian" Prof. McGonagall announced, ending the sorting. The feast began, and the Gryffindor table erupted into chaos. Questions came from all over the table.

"What was your school like?"

"Why'd you come to Hogwarts?"

"What'd you do to be in Gryffindor?"

"Are you to dating?" The last question made the two blush. After the feast ended, they followed the Gryffindors to the common room. As they walked up the stairs, they were shocked to find that the stairs moved. As Nico stepped on to the last staircase, it started to move, and he started to fall. As soon as he fell, he felt a hand reach out and catch him.

"You're not getting away from me that easily, death boy." He heard Will say. "Are you hurt?" Nico froze, realizing that Will's arm was still around him.

"I-I'm fine." Nico muttered "Let's go." Will finally released him, and they made their way to the common room.

 **There we go! Sorry for the short chapter, I've been busy. I most likely will not be updating over the weekend because I have the state tournament this weekend. Until next time, my fellow humans. Oh and please don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings, fanpeoples. This will most likely be the last chapter of the week, so enjoy!**

As they climbed the (thankfully) last level of stairs to enter the commons, they noticed that the pictures hanging on the walls were not pictures, but were alive! "Will," Nico muttered. "I think the pictures are staring at me."

"Death boy, I thi-" Will was interrupted by one of the paintings yelling at him.

"What are you looking at, boy? Can't a painting read in peace?"

"Sorry, Sir" Will apologized. "C'mon, Death Boy. Let's get to the commons" They finally got to the door of the commons, which appeared to be another painting.

"Password?" she sung (she was very off key). Will realized that he had not thought to ask anyone what the password was.

"Sorry, Ma'am, I don't know the password."

"Oh! Are you two the exchange students from America? You don't look familiar, and that accent is anything but British."

"Yes, we are"

"Then I'll let you through. It's not your fault you don't know how things work around here." With that, she swung forward; revealing a door to what Will assumed was the commons. They stepped inside to see a large room filled with worn chairs and tables, with a window covering one side, and a fireplace on the other. There were two staircases labeled Witches and Wizards. Students were spread out around the room.

"Oi! Will! Nico! Over here!" they heard Ron shout from across the room. They came over to where Ron was sitting, and noticed there were two other people sitting by him. "Nico, Will, this is Hermione, and this is Harry." He looked to Will and Nico, expecting some sort of reaction.

"Hello Hermione, hello Harry. I'm Will" Harry looked relived, like he was expecting them to react in a negative way to him. Ron gave him a weird look, but soon returned to normal. Suddenly, a ghost drifted through the wall and paused in the room. It stared at Nico, a look of shock on its face, then quickly drifted out of the room

"Wha-" Ron began.

"Well its getting late, I'm going to bed. Bye!" Nico said, running to the room they'd be sleeping in.

"Nico's right. With the time change, it's going to be hard to get up in the morning." Will mumbled. "I'm going to hit the sack."

 **There we go! Sorry for the delay in the update, I've been busy. Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hullo peeps! I'm sorry I couldn't update this week, I had a competition, and my pre-algebra grade has tanked, leading to my computer getting taken away. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**

Will hurried after Nico, and stepped into the room. It was about the size of a cabin, with beds against the walls. There was a small window on one wall, and a table in the middle of the room with a chess set sitting on it. "Hey Neeks" Will said as he sat down on the bed next to Nico. "What do you think of Hogwarts?"

Nico thought for a second. "It's cool, I guess." He muttered.

"Neeks, are you okay?" Will asked, worried.

"I'm fine." Nico responded. "It's just that with the war won, and Gaia defeated, the effects of Tartarus have started to take their toll."

"Are they bad?"

"No, just nightmares and a bit of paranoia. I'm fine." Nico said, annoyed. He turned around to unpack, ending their conversation. The night came and went quickly, until Will was awoken around three a.m. by a noise.

He heard someone thrashing around in their bed, and then screaming. Will bolted up, trying to place the noise when he saw Nico fall off his bed and hit the floor. Nico continued to thrash around, muttering something about someone named Bianca. He cried out, and went limp. Will rushed to Nico and tried to wake him up. By this time the entire dormitory had been woken up. "What's happening?" Ron questioned, rubbing his eyes

"Nico's having a flashback. We need to get Madame Pomfrey, she might be able to do something." They hurried out of the dormitory, and headed to the hospital wing. Harry and Ron went to get Madame Pomfrey, and Will laid Nico down on a bed in a hospital bed.

Nico woke, jolting upright in the bed. "Will," Nico said "What happened?" he was visibly shaken, whatever he had dreamed of, it had bothered him greatly

"You had a flashback. We brought you to the hospital wing. You okay, Death Boy?"

"I think so." Nico leaned back in the hospital bed, and noticed something. "Will, you're holding my hand." Will quickly dropped Nico's hand.

"Oh, sorry Neeks" Will apologized, was he blushing? It must have been the light. Madame Pomfrey burst into the room

"Out of the way, out of the way!" she almost shouted "Move" she went right to Nico. "Oh. He's awake. "She stated. " There's not much I can do. I've never dealt with this kind of thing before." She sent them back to the commons room, declaring that there was nothing she could do.

"Well that was… Interesting" Will stated.

"To say the least." Ron responded. "Well it's only three A.M., so I'm going back to bed. Bye!"

"He's right" Will turned to Nico. "Go get some sleep, Doctor's orders." Nico opened his mouth to complain, but decided against it, knowing that arguing was futile. He turned to the dormitory, and settled in for the night.

 **There we go! I am so so so so so sorry I couldn't update last week. I don't deserve reviews, but it would be nice if you could tell me what you like! Or don't like! Or anything you want to happen in this storyline! Bye, Halfblood out!**


End file.
